With wafer level packaging, the solder deposition of solder contacts with low dimensions, e.g. with a fine-pitch, for example by way of a controlled collapsed chip connection process, can be created as described hereinafter. A thin galvanic starting layer, a so-called “plating base” is firstly deposited on a wafer or another microelectronic substrate, for example by way of cathode sputtering. A photoresist layer is subsequently deposited onto this and is lithographically structured in a manner such that holes are incorporated into the resist layer, at the locations, at which the solder deposits are to be deposited at a later stage. The holes herein reach down to the galvanic starting layer, so that during the galvanic deposition of the solder or of an under-solder metallization, the solder or the metallization is deposited into the holes of the photoresist, and a fixed connection is created between the galvanic starting layer and the solder deposits. The structured photoresist layer is subsequently removed. Since the galvanic starting layer often extends over a large surface of the substrate, and the different solder bumps could thus become short-circuited, the galvanic starting layer arranged outside the solder bumps is removed for example with the help of a wet-etching method.